The Awakened
by motherfan7
Summary: the were only the seen and the lost not the forgotten, it was only 1 day that the whole span of reality changed for him, and entered into a whole different medieval world where he finds himself trapped for his own doings by a red pool of a platinum shine who watches over him with its 1 beating eye


Prologue:

It was a normal winter day like any other, the snow was on the ground and the trees were devoid of any life, I was out and about to take a stroll through the rural neighborhood to grab some food from the grocery store, however, today was more different than I could have ever imagined

It all started this morning, January 18th, 2027 I was going to grab some food from the grocery store, I grabbed my jacket and boot prior to leaving, and headed off, the atmosphere and lack of light made this day particularly nice to have a stroll, regardless after I reached the market and grabbed some food I walked back home, the lack of homes made the scene kind of depressing, it was right then that I learned this day was completely different from any other, I noticed a peculiar pocket watch from the corner of my eye buried in the deep white snow, I noticed this however since it was shining quite brightly as though it was made of 24 carat silver, so it stood out like a sore thumb, I was curious to figure out what it was, so I walked up to it until the reflection grew and grew. As I reached for it, I dug it out of the snow, while it did require me to settle down my bags, I eventually pulled it out,the watch was a Victorian era pocket watch, and one in which I have never seen before, although to my wit it was made of platinum, I held it for a good 8-15 minutes in awe. I snapped back to reality, and tried to tackle the situation, as I was holding it, I noticed there were 3 latches (with one of them having a bow) on the top and roman numerals on the front and center of the case body, I was astonished, however I was beginning to feel a chilly however,I tucked the watch in my pocket then started heading home. After I reached my house I went to my bedroom and sat this apparatus onto my table and settled my thoughts, I pressed down on the latch and was greeted with 3 separate clocks all operating at once , one on the top, one on the bottom left and another on the bottom right, I assumed that the latches were used to calibrate the separate hands of the 3 clocks, although I was unsure why you need 3 different clocks with 3 latches if each latch would open the case to reveal the clocks, maybe I would find out in due time, however the daylight was fading and the dusk would soon approach, so I ultimately decided to head to bed, as I was settling onto my bed I glimpsed for a second and peeled my eyes to ultimately shut them and join my mind to the unconscious world, I woke up and peered at the window and gazed at the open fields and near looming absence of light in the snowy atmosphere ." another day, another dollar" I pondered to myself, as I got up from my bed I noticed and remembered the watch I picked up on my way to back home, I glanced at it and sat down to explore the instrument, I decided to calibrate it since it was desynchronised, so thus I began to turn the hand to the proper time, when suddenly I began to see blood passing through my arm and dripping onto my table, i felt weary and afraid thinking the blood was coming from my hand to my shock the blood was not coming from any part of my body but the clock…

The Fear of the Unknown

The surrounding became silent, while I was contradicting the events I had witnessed with my own eyes, yet I still could not properly reason the logic behind this event ever occurring nor would I have ever thought the blood was coming from the pocket watch, regardless i controlled the scattered thoughts i had with a nice glass of water that i picked up after the incident, "refreshIng" I sighed with relief enjoying the glass of nothingness to my mind, that didn't last long though because there was still the issue unresolved, "where could blood possibly have come from" I pondered to myself once again and thought out which course of action I would take. I took out the last bit of courage and confIdence I had left and executed them to action. I picked up the pocket watch and glanced at it fairly critIcally, I continued to explore the instrument, however this time fairly cautiously. Glancing at it once more (and final) time, I held it with a firm grip and attempted to calibrate the mechanism through the crown of the machine, the second I twisted the crown I felt the air becoming thicker and denser almost as though I was drowning. my body felt weaker and as a result, my vision was slowly fading, as I looked back down before falling to the ground, I noticed more blood leaking from the edges of the watch than I had witnessed previously, ultimately I enclosed my pupils from any vision of the outside world...once again? As my vision disappeared, my mind was still alive. When I woke in my head, I knew this was my mind wanting to be still alive, however I knew or at least thought I was dead, the space, well actually, there was no space, there was only a vast area of nothing but white, no clouds no ground, nothing...the only thing I could do was walk forward, which I did. Until I eventually saw an eyeball floating in this Neverland, I was not only shocked but confused and scared "what is it? "How did it get here", questions came rushing to my head. A severed eyeball was hovering in an area of vast nothingness.

It saw me with its one pupil, I was paralyzed and could not move an inch. Once he came closer it's one eye was as large as my head, and once he was close, he was really close to my face, I couldn't see anything but that one pupil, which had a reflection of the watch strangely enough. "SO YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER" it spoke with a cavernous speech, "YOU POSSESS THIS ENTITY FOOLISH MORTAL" it spoke with the same echoey tone, implying the pocket watch. Just then, my pant pocket flashed in a grazing light, "HMMM…" he spoke as he saw the light, "THOU POSSESS MY PROPERTY"."THY SHALL END YOUR SHORT, USELESS BEING WITH NO PURPOSE". The watch slowly rose from my pocket and began to traject in from of the entity.

As it was rising, i had snatched it from ascending in front of the eyeball, and dashed as quickly as I could, while I was running I looked backwards to find the eye bleeding, and found the pool of blood had formed a long rod which had erupted to reveal a lighting bolt, from shock and fear, I pressed each latch and twisted as many times as I could as quickly as humanly possible. I closed my eyes, expecting to die from the lightning bolt until…

Somewhere I Shouldn't Have Been:

I found myself tripping and tumbling across trees and grass and water, I was knocked out and injured, my arms were scratched and bleeding, my head was full of grass and moss and my legs were strained, however, I could somewhat walk. From there I was astonished to find out I had escaped that Neverland and entered a deep forest with vast vegetation and plant life, I was idle against a hollow wooden log. As I stood up from where I was leaning, I heard something scorching, curious to find out, I slowly but surely limbed towards the sound, I reached down to pull the branches and plants out of the way, and ghastly found out that it was the same pocket watch that got me here, I knew I had to pick it up and hold on to it, which I attempted to do, before touching it to realize it was blisteringly hot, once I had found out it was pointless to try and touch it now i settled for a bit in the meantime and trying to take in the surroundings, which made up of a green lushes tall expansive deep forest, although in the distance I could see some light in-between a few spruce and oak trees. I decided to wait and rest here since every step I took was a feeling of intense pain with my legs and arms,

So then I decided to grab a few oak wood branches and rubbed the stick together with 3 more in a bundle to create fire. As the flames grew bright and the dawn had passed, I noticed a river not too far from my location, with some courage, i stood upwards and limbed towards the small water that it contained to heal my wounds, as soon as I reached the location I collapsed on my knees right in front of the water, with great anticipation I clamped my hands and scooped a handful of water, then gently sealed the wound with my cold bloody palms, 3 minutes of endless pain went through my body, I then seized a leaf from a tree branch and gripped the stalk against my knee, as I began to rise from the river bank and pressed my palm against the ground, I felt a sharp stone had buried into my palm, I collapsed back down and initiated to inspect the stone, to my revelation, it was a nugget of amethyst, my eyes shined in amazement, after my brief discovery and bewilderment, I attempted to stand back upwards, slowly and surely, I commenced to limb back to the fire aura, and collapsed once more to close my eyes and hope this was all just some fictitious dream, as my eyes slowly locked together and powered down.

the sun rose from the horizon (although it was inconspicuous through the tall trees of the deep forest) my mind slowly livened to shockingly find myself stranded where I was subsequently transported here, I was getting dizzy from lack of nutrients in my body, with a glimpse at the extinguishing fire spark, I remembered the gem I had discovered when discarding the river bank after healing my bruise, I quickly explored to find the stone, to my amazement it was fixed right next to the previously blazing fire.I grabbed the stone and glimpsed at it with awe. With struggle, I began to stand on my feet which were still in quite the pain, I tried to determine a solution, I figured to utilize a large branch as a cane temporarily, until my legs had healed, with that I proceeded to commence forward until I had suddenly realized the watch that had brought me here, peered backwards to the location of the watch next to the oak wood bundle covered with soot, I walked with my cane which was surprisingly easier, than peered down at the spot where I had dropped the instrument covered with branches and leafs, I spotted the watch covered with cobwebs, I quickly grabbed it, and dusted the webs from it, obtaining everything I needed, without hesitation I walked to the light to discover a cobblestone pathway leading to an unseeable territory, surrounded by a field of grass winding in the wind, with mountains in the distance. With nowhere else to go, I embarked east on finding anything

Wearth thou headed to next?

As I was treading along the path forward, I was contemplating my surroundings and everything around me, as I looked backwards less frequently I witness the forest (which were enclosed by tall oak and spruce trees) shrink in the horizon until it was completely absent from my vision, thus I provided, further and further, as I became more cautious and ultimately exhausted. The journey was endless, I felt as though I was walking through the Sahara desert, finally, I had reached a certain point in the path that I could vaguely witness a few structures, believing that was a town or village, I grew hopeful. As I got closer and closer to the entrance my eyes widened with disbelief, at the far distance of the entrance laid a magnificent castle, it had multiple peaks which made it taller than the entrance of the town which had stone pillars that extended around as far as I could see, that was consumed with vegetation growing sides, the entrance was a large arch walkway, that leads inside the town, the edges of the arch contains 2 knights in black armor, that possessed 2 long swords, which made me worried that I would not be granted in. I took my chances with one step after another, I proceeded to walk forward as though I wasn't an outsider, as I took a glimpse at the Knights, they drew their swords and crossed them against the entrance shielding my way inside "what is thy purpose" they greeted me with a dark chambray voice. Unknowing what to say next, I replied with my most old English tone I could make "thoust a traveler, alloweth me inside" I pronounced proudly but fearful. ultimately they withdrew their blades to allow me to enter. A wave of relief rippled down my spine, as I was walking inside. After I stepped through the gates and entered the town, it felt very medieval European, and or a fantasy, there was one pathway and along that there were multiple structures that cornered each 2 sides which lead one way, the structures were made up of wood and some glass, the whole walkway was surrounded by vegetation, some vines growing out of the ground and a bit of moss that enchanted the structure, there were merchants with cloaks that were selling some food and goods, some women with robes and very medieval dresses, as I was walking down, I noticed the shops had the names on another sign usual in front, that was made of wood.

I was hungry and tired, so I wanted nothing but to rest, so I walked around looking for no particular place, until my eye caught a certain signpost that read "Duncaster inn", I then when inside to be met with a torches lit up and hung from the sides of the structure and a wooden counter along with a merchant, no different from the ones I had previously seen, wearing the same cloak and Nordic appearance, "what can i holp thee with mine own valorous Sir" he spoke once more with the same old English tone, myself replying with "I needeth a cubiculo to stayeth," "i has't an amethyst gem" while handing the piece to him, his expression changed from 'welcome' to 'astonished' "wh're didst thee possibly findeth this gem?" he asked eager to know "oh, I hath found t while traveling eastward" repeating the same medieval accent "thy cubiculo is in the top flo'r" he spoke, guiding me to my room, in which I greeted him "Cheers!" he stared at me tilting his head, dumbfounded by my language and tone. As I walked up the stair and entered my room for the night, my eyes glittered with amazement. It was a long room with a fireplace, a painting decor on top of it, the room was made out of cobblestone neatly stacked together with torches lighting from the sides of it, and a candle on the wooden desk and another desk with an open scroll along with a bookshelf right next to it. Another desk, which was next to my bed, had a globe and a quill and ink next to another open scroll. It was truly magical. I sat myself down on one of the desk chairs, then sat my cane, (branch) I sighed of relief, and sat in that chair for a good 3 minutes before standing back up, which took a lot more strength than I could have imagined, and dragged my body towards my bed, I was a clean freak back home, so I was relatively cautious when resting my head on the pillow and quite hard mattress "it's better than nothing, I guess" i sighed to myself disappointed, and went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my stomach grumbling, I wanted to explore a little while as well as grab some food from a tavern, I exited my room and walked down the stairs to the main entrance floor, as I walked out of the inn, the nord behind the wooden counter spoke while I was about to leave and said "cheers!" with a grin, I chuckled and exited the inn with his grin still fresh in my mind. I walked around the town which hosted quite a lot of people from men to women to children, who all accompanied a medieval European look, it kind of made me stand out although, my clothes were not in the best condition, so it made me look very poor. Continuing to walk further, i noticed a large shop, I read the sign which stated "Duncaster Blacksmith and Potions", I was going to pick up a map to get around the town much easier, so with that in mind I went inside, I was met with "welcometh to mine own blacksmith shopeth" ,I had to speak with an old English tone once more "doth thee has't maps?", I asked with a response of "which mapeth wouldst thee liketh, N'rthhelm, Earthbound, Duncast'r, 'r Futility?", since the signs I had seen said 'Duncaster' i am presuming that I'll need the map for Duncaster "I shall taketh Duncast'r if 't be true thee don't mind" I spoke proud and elegantly, taking away what my clothing came off, "h're thou art" handing me the map rolled, I then handed them the 5 out of the 30 silver I had earned from trading in that amethyst gem at the inn, "thanketh thee, valorous day to thee, may lighteth blesseth thee", I raised my other hand to signal a greeting as I exited the shop, "where to go next?" I pondered to myself.

"Witch!"

I was in the corner of the one-way path, I had forgotten where my plan was to travel next, so I began to travel wherever the wind takes me in this town, as I was walking around corners and eventually leading to the capital, there was no one way, it was a whole square, there were ladies, gentlemen, and children, (a few wore quite the outfits) so that meant I had quite the looks ,there laid flags on structures and shops the castle still stood in the distance as though it was gazing at me from afar. At that moment I realized the watch I had in my town post. Having nothing else to do I picked up from my pocket and sat on the bench to test it. Since it was pure platinum, thus a really expensive piece of material, I had a lot of judgemental looks and talk "thou gent stealeth yond gaze" "from a dear noble class", with anger and frustration of being called a thief, I accidentally pressed my thumb on the 3rd latch to the left…"STRIKE!"...everybody stopped what they were doing, lightning from the sky had struck the watch (although it was not at all damaged nor did I even feel it), after 2 minutes of everyone dumbfounded, until a lady yelled "WITCH!". It echoed the whole square and maybe the whole town, I was shocked and paralyzed, the noise of a giant bell rung my ear drums and woke me up from my paralysis, I did not know what to do, "should I run?" or "should I try and reason", I stopped to think until I heard "clop" clop" clop" "HALT, FOUL WITCH" they were the guards from the entrance now supporting horses, there was no time, I had to run.

I tried to run the opposite way of the knights, as I was running I looked at the map to find some ways to slow them down, and finally, lose them, I turned multiple alleys a and corners, I traversed up and down through the town.

Finally I looked back once more and finally thought they were gone for the final time, still running, I looked back forward and saw a little boy holding a small wooden sword directly at me, I quickly stopped to hear him say "I have you know witch" as he pointed to a large barrel next to a small house, I quickly jumped inside. 30 seconds later "clop clop clop clop" "you there boy" "has thy seen a witch anywh're?" the imperial guards said in the same echoey voice, "I has't not" the boy then all of them looked elsewhere, "clop clop clop clop" I peered my head back up to see if they were all gone, once there were no knights left, I left the barrel in the sight of the boy looking at me "they're gone" he spoke with a smooth voice. Once i got up and began to flee, the boy spoke once more "cheers…" and threw me and apple from another barrel, and grinned just like the innkeeper from duncaster inn, i grinned back and continued to run.

I ran further and further until I began to see the exit, before an imperial knight came from the corner alley of the exit holding his spear towards my direction, halt "thou shalt be executed from the orders of Futility kingdom", he got off his horse and proceeded to grab my arms and pin them against my back so I would not move, he halted me for 6 minutes while the wealthy and non-wealthy look at me with eyes of disgust, and children hiding behind their parents, when the knight took me to the capitol square, I could finally see the enormous castle scape, and not to mention a massive guillotine waiting for me in the middle with a large crowd waiting for my death, the guards ordered me to kneel against the restraining assembly, i rested my head against it and and closed my eyes, then eventually heard one more sound of rusted metal and wood "slice!", until everything had vanished

It's Never Over

As I woke up I was shocked to find myself not dead but in the realm that I had been when I met the severed eyeball, which caused my death, I looked at the distance and saw the same eyeball once again coming straight for me, I was terrified out of my mind until he came up to me.

"WE MEET ONCE AGAIN HUMAN" he spoke with the same echoey voice from when I last saw him. "I WILL DO SOMETHING FOR YOU MORTAL" he offered. "YOUR LIFE HAS PASSED."BUT I MAY REVIVE YOU" my eyes lightened from the words he said "I WILL PERMANENTLY ERASE YOUR MEMORY FROM ANY OF THESE EVENTS" I gulped, terrified of that happening…"I accept"...no..no..no, why did I accept don't do this "VERY WELL" NOOOOOOOO...stop…those words echoed in my head until...

It was a normal winter day like any other, i stood from my bed and looked out the window "another day, another dollar"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
